Cutting tools are used in a variety of applications to cut, separate or otherwise remove material from a workpiece. A variety of cutting tools are well known in the art, including but not limited to knives, scissors, shears, blades, chisels, spades, machetes, saws, drill bits, etc.
A cutting tool often has one or more laterally extending, straight or curvilinear cutting edges along which pressure is applied to make a cut. The cutting edge is often defined along the intersection of opposing surfaces that intersect along a line that lies along the cutting edge.
Cutting tools can become dull over time after extended use. It can thus be desirable to subject a dulled cutting tool to a sharpening operation to restore the cutting edge to a greater level of sharpness. A variety of sharpening techniques are known in the art, including the use of grinding wheels, whet stones, abrasive cloths, etc. While these and other sharpening techniques have been found operable, there is a continued need for improved blade configurations that extend cutting performance by reducing the need for frequent resharpening operations.